


Teacher's Pet

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean, Twink Castiel, Underage Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, who tutors kids at the local high school, gets assigned to one Castiel Novak. And he may or may not be the most attractive kid Dean has seen in a long while. Resistance is key, but then again, Dean was never really good at resisting that of which he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put the quote, "I'm Twink!Cas trash," on my tombstone just so you guys know. In other news, I've had this fic for a while, but I kept procrastinating posting it. Alsoooo, this has an age difference in it, but I swear on my skin that everything is consensual and there is nothing that you guys need to worry about, so read away!!

“I’m telling you, the kid is smart, Dean. He won’t be a difficult case,” Mr. Adler told Dean, Dean who was the high school’s tutor to kids who weren’t doing so hot in certain classes. Dean was a regular guy in his mid-twenties, he worked in mostly the History department, but he did teach some English too, and sometimes even a little Math.

Currently, he was getting a new kid assigned to him in History. His boss, Mr. Adler, the principal of the school, whom he was talking to just then, had told him that the kid was getting B’s, but his parents weren’t satisfied and wanted him to get A’s. “Well, that’s good,” Dean said, leaning back in the chair that sat across from Mr. Adler. Mr. Adler nodded, opening a folder that sat in front of him.

“His name is Castiel Novak. His parents want him to work on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He’s on the swim team, however, so you’ll have to stay a little late so you can work around his schedule. Will that be a problem?” he asked, looking up at Dean, who gave a shake of his head.

“Not at all,” Dean responded, secretly wishing that he wouldn’t have to stay so late. He knew that the coach of the swim team was a hard ass and that she liked to keep the them in the pool pretty late. Still, the students were the most important, and if that meant staying a little late, then Dean could handle it.

Mr. Adler looked up at Dean and shot him a smile. “Good. I figured that you could start tomorrow, if that’s alright. Here’s his file,” he said as he handed Dean a plain folder that held some papers pertaining Castiel’s grades and records and such. Dean gave a quick flip through it before closing it and smiling up at Mr. Adler.

“Sounds good to me,” Dean replied. Mr. Adler nodded.

“Good. You know how to reach me.”

\---

The next day, Dean waited in the library, tapping his fingers on the table that he sat at. Most everyone in the school had left, leaving the library completely silent, the halls echoing with the same silence. Soon, however, Dean heard the rushed padding of footsteps on the worn out carpeting of the library floors. And then, there he was, Castiel Novak in the flesh. And Dean then knew that he was screwed.

Dean didn’t use the term often because he didn’t see many, but this kid was a fucking twink. He had a mop of messy, dark, still dripping with pool water, hair atop his head, this pale skin that was begging to be licked and bit, and these long slender and lithe limbs, just like a swimmer should have. And as he grew closer, a smile, just a soft smile appeared on what had to be the most tantalizing lips, plush and pink and slightly chapped, but Goddammit, Dean would have bet his life that they were so fucking soft anyways. Last of all, the cherry on the fucking pie was his eyes. They were the bluest blue that Dean was sure he had ever seen in eyes, and they were so damn innocent and wide. They were perfect. He was perfect.

“Um, hi,” Castiel said quietly, and Dean was internally a little surprised at how low his voice was. Dean then realized that Castiel was standing right in front of him, bag slung over shoulder. Dean cleared his throat, then stood up, forcing himself to smile. He reached out his hand to shake Castiel’s, which he probably shook a bit too hard.

“I’m Dean,” he introduced as they both sat down, Cas putting his bag next to him.

“I know,” Castiel blurted out. He immediately blushed, internally chastising himself. Castiel had been told Dean’s name before, but he had never seen him. And now that he was seeing him, he was a little thrown off of his game because, _Christ_ , Dean was really fucking attractive. Broad shoulders, tan skin, and those eyes that were just so green. Not to mention that his facial structure was that of a Greek God. Cas wasn’t quite sure how much studying would get done if this Dean guy was teaching him. “I- I mean, I’ve heard your name before, I’m not like a stalker or anything,” Cas spluttered afterwards, blushing even harder at his words, wishing that he could just sink right through the damn floor.

Dean just chuckled a bit, trying to ignore the fact that Cas looked like he had just been in the middle of some very inappropriate activities. “Nervous?” Dean asked, even though he really didn’t know what Cas had to be nervous about, but Cas seemed pretty nervous for one reason or another.

“No,” Cas lied, knowing that he was pretty much the worst liar and Dean could probably see right through what he had just said. All the same, Dean simply smiled a bit, looking over at Cas whom he made eye contact with for a little longer than was normal.

“Good, because we’ve got some work to do,” Dean told him, pulling some papers out of a few folders. “You get some pretty good grades, but I hear that your parents want you to get them up even more.”

Castiel folded his hands in his lap and nodded shyly. Castiel had protested that he didn’t need a tutor, that his grades were good enough, but his parents were dead set on straight A’s. Something about looking good on college applications or some shit that Castiel didn’t really care about. He nearly never got below a C+, and besides, he didn’t even know what college he wanted to go to anyways. He was sixteen for God’s sake, it wasn’t like he was in his Senior year.

“Well, I’m sure that we can do something about that,” Dean told Castiel with a kind smile.

-One Month Later-

It was hard to say who was closer to breaking, Cas or Dean. Dean had to deal with Cas’ fucking lips because he bit them whenever he was focusing hard on something, and he had to deal with that little wrinkle between his eyebrows when he squinted. Then there was the blush that made an appearance on his cheeks every so often. And his limbs, his arms that Dean had admittedly thought of pinning to his mattress. Plus his voice that was all low and gravelly and Dean knew he shouldn’t be thinking of that voice moaning and screaming his name as much as he did. On top of it all, Cas was just so innocent and shy and sweet and God, his ass was probably so tight and his cock was probably fucking beautiful and he was probably still a virgin for fuck’s sake.

Cas, on the other hand, had had his fair share of fantasies about Dean too. The thought of Dean pressing him against a wall, his body hot and perfect against his own. Dean’s lips against his, the feeling of his hands roaming Cas’ body, the feeling of his muscles flexing against Cas’ body. And, oh God, his cock. Castiel had to admit that he thought about Dean’s cock far more than should even be allowed. In his mouth, up his ass, anywhere where it was hard and near him, he would take it with more than happiness. With fucking elation. His cock was probably so thick and perfect. It would probably feel so damn good inside of him.

So the question was, who would break first? And the answer turned out to be Cas who, on an evening where they had to use the actual empty History classroom since the library was being occupied, finally snapped. He knew that if it went wrong, it could make things very _very_ awkward between him and Dean. But Cas wasn’t dumb, he recognized those longing glances. He knew what they meant.

Castiel shifted his chair closer to Dean, who noticed, but said nothing as he continued to look over some of Cas’ papers. Castiel took a deep breath. He could feel his whole body buzzing with a mix of fear and anticipation as he reached out a shaky hand, and placed it on Dean’s outstretched one. Dean’s heart leapt in his chest as he felt Castiel’s warm hand cover his. Dean looked up, turning to face Castiel who was looking at him with eyes that held so much innocence, so much pleading. Cas bowed his head a little, looking up at Dean through his lashes. “I- I.” He swallowed and took another breath before speaking. “I wanna be yours. I wanna please you. Just, just let me please you,” Castiel managed. There was a pause in the air where Dean thought for a moment. His conscience was screaming, _‘Nooo, no no no, bad Dean, don’t do this, Cas is practically a fucking child and you’re probably going to go to jail if you get caught and this is so fucking wrong just tell him no, tell him to forget about it and go back to the paper in front of him.’_ But that went right down the tubes when Castiel bit his lip and looked at him with so much pleading in his eyes that it physically hurt.

Dean sighed and stood up out of his chair. Walking over to the door, Castiel looked a little confused until he saw Dean pulling down the shade on the window and turning the lock. Dean turned back, heading to his chair where he sat facing Cas. Cas turned to face him, still biting his lip, looking a bit nervous, his eyes trained on Dean. “C’mere,” Dean said, beckoning Cas onto his lap. Castiel scrambled out of his chair, his heart beating fast as he straddled Dean, his thighs gripping Dean’s outer thighs. Dean lifted up two fingers and placed them under Cas’ chin, lifting up his head that had been bowed in submission. “Tell me you want it, and I’ll give it to you,” Dean said, his voice already deepening with lust. Cas wasted no time to speak.

“I want it, I- I want you. Please,” he breathed out. Dean’s eyes roamed his face and he let out a soft groan before pressing his lips against Cas’. It was hard to tell who was more pleased with the kiss that had started out soft, just a gentle meeting of lips.

Cas’ lips were just as soft as Dean had imagined. Dean could feel Cas’ body, which had been tense at first, loosen a little, his arms that had been hovering awkwardly next to him wrapping around the back of Dean’s neck. Dean let his own arm that wasn’t cupping the back of Castiel’s neck slide smoothly around his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss grew heated fairly soon. It was Cas, whose mouth was eager, who parted his lips, beckoning Dean’s tongue forward. Dean’s tongue slipped into Castiel’s mouth and Castiel sighed into the kiss, causing a small smile to creep onto Dean’s face. Dean could tell that Castiel was inexperienced, but it didn’t matter, not one fucking bit because Cas was fucking _sitting in his lap_ kissing him hotly and desperately as if he needed Dean to breathe.

Cas could feel heat beginning to gather in his groin as he shifted in Dean’s lap, pressing his crotch against Dean’s and feeling Dean’s erection beginning to grow. Cas groaned, low and deep in his throat as he ground himself down unto Dean, who instinctively tightened his grip on Castiel.

Cas was already panting by the time Dean pulled away from the kiss to breathe. He didn’t stop though, God no. Instead he began to pepper kisses up and down Castiel’s neck. He knew it was stupid to mark him up, to leave blatant bruises, but damn him if he was going to stop. Cas’ skin was so smooth, and Cas was baring his neck just for Dean and Dean could feel his breath as he pulled Cas even closer to him so that their chests were pressed together.

And God help Dean, Cas was making all these sweet little noises that were welling up in his throat, all these whimpers and whines that Dean wanted to bottle up and listen to on repeat for a long while. 

“D- Dean, Dean,” Castiel panted, his head still thrown back, Dean still leaving marks on Castiel’s pale skin.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Dean asked, the name slipping out on its own accord. Cas tilted his head forwards so he could look at Dean.

“Can I suck you? Please?” he asked, and his voice was all breath and he was gripping onto Dean like he was going to die if he let go, and his hips were grinding down onto Dean’s with such desperation that Dean was actually a little impressed if he’s being honest.

Dean groaned, nodding. “Go ahead,” Dean told Cas who didn’t miss a beat and slid off of Dean’s lap, but not before drinking in one last long kiss. Dean shifted forwards, standing up as Castiel got down on his knees, eye level with the bulge in Dean’s jeans. Cas was still breathing heavily as he undid the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans, Dean watching him carefully. Cas reached into Dean’s boxers and pulled out his cock which was exactly what he had hoped for. Thick and flushed a deep pink, a pearl of precome sat at the head, one that Cas didn’t hesitate to get rid of with a swipe of his thumb.

Cas had never done this before, but he had seen enough porn to get the gist of what to do. So, he licked his palm, letting his fist encircle Dean’s dick, and stroked it a few times, letting his thumb tease the head with every pass or so. Dean’s hitched breaths that echoed throughout the classroom were enough to get Cas to take a breath and slip his mouth onto Dean’s cock, letting his eyes flutter shut. He moaned loudly at the long awaited feeling, the weight, the taste of Dean in his mouth. It was just what he had pictured and then some.

Dean groaned loudly, his hand finding Castiel’s head, fingers entangling with his hair that was still damp from swim practice. Just like the kiss, Dean could tell that Castiel had never done this before, but Christ, was he trying his very best, and Dean had to give him points for taking as much as he could in his mouth which was actually a lot. And Cas was making these sinful noises, these wanton moans, little whines and sighs as he bobbed his head and kept a hand wrapped around the base of Dean’s dick. The vibrations from the noises that Castiel was making were running straight through Dean’s dick, and Cas’ mouth was so hot and wet and so inexperienced and for some reason that made things so much hotter. Dean was moaning and panting Cas’ name and he knew that neither of them should have been making as much noise as they were, but Cas’ lips wrapped around him was pure sin. 

Which brought him to the pestering point that he was definitely going to go to jail but, Jesus Christ, if it meant he could hear Cas’ moans and feel his mouth and his body in that moment then maybe it was worth it.

Dean looked down to see Cas frantically palming himself through his jeans, his eyes shut, and God did that sight make Dean approach his orgasm faster. “Get yourself off for me,” Dean panted. Cas’ hand faltered as his eyes flew open and he looked up at Dean, who nodded. “Go on, don’t be shy,” Dean coaxed. Castiel momentarily paused his oral actions so he could fumble with his zipper and button before pulling out his cock. He wasted no time before wrapping his hand around himself and moaning at the contact of skin on skin whilst he began stroking himself, all quick and sloppy motions that had him moving his mouth again, moans even louder now.

Dean watched him, the sight making him dig his other hand into Cas’ hair and tugging it just the slightest, eliciting a loud whine from Castiel who could feel himself oh so close to the edge of his orgasm. Dean could tell too, so he grinned just the slightest, running his hand through Castiel’s hair, and did something about it. “C’mon, Cas, come for me, angel. I know you can, I know you want to,” Dean cooed, trying to keep his voice from shaking because he was right there with Cas when it came to orgasming.

Cas groaned around Dean’s cock, feeling a wave of pleasure envelope him as he came, thrusting up into his own hand, hips stuttering. “Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean swore, gripping Castiel’s hair even tighter as he felt Cas give one last harsh suck that had Dean coming into Cas’ mouth with a long groan. Cas tried to swallow it all, but a little come made its way out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin with a bit of spit. 

Cas had to admit that he wouldn’t have minded staying there, on his knees, Dean’s cock in his mouth, but he knew that he couldn’t. Instead he pulled off, letting Dean fall back into his chair, still panting. Cas just sat there, still breathing heavily, looking up at Dean with those wide eyes. “Was I good?” Castiel panted a little hesitantly. Dean snorted, looking down at Cas who still had come and spit dripping down his chin and God, was that hot.

“Cas, you were fucking perfect,” Dean said. Castiel fucking lit up, grinning wide, his eyes going even wider to match.

“Really?”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Yeah, yeah, you were,” Dean praised, tucking himself back inside of his jeans. Cas soon stood up, doing the same before grabbing some tissues and wiping up the come that had spilt on the floor, wiping his chin off too. 

“Um, what now?” Castiel asked quietly as he sat down across from Dean. Dean blew out a breath of air. Cas obviously hadn’t planned forward, and Dean sure as shit hadn’t. Dean ran his hand through his hair, looking down at the ground. Castiel sighed, closing his eyes as he spoke. “It sounds stupid, but I don't want to just be some random kid that you fuck until you have to stop with the tutoring,” Castiel began. Dean looked over at him as he opened his eyes, looking right into Dean's. “I like you, Dean. I like you a lot,” he said surely. “I don't want you to just be my tutor.”

Dean sighed. “Cas, I don't want to be just your tutor either. But, it’s not like we can just go out for coffee and go to the movies together. I'm probably going to jail to begin with.”

“Dean, if you really want this, then we can make it work. You’re older than me, but that doesn't mean anything. Just, please? Humor me,” Cas said quietly. Dean looked back up at him and if it weren't for those Goddamn pleading, puppy dog eyes then Dean probably would have been able to resist. But instead of saying no, Dean said,

“Alright,”

-Twenty-Four Years Later-

Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester had managed to make it work, just like Cas had promised. They had had their breakups, their quarrels, their disagreements, and things of the sort. But, over the years, they had found that they always managed to fall back together, no matter what. Hence, the current state of Dean lying in bed, twirling his wedding band around his finger and smiling softly with Cas curled up next to him. “You still awake?” Dean whispered, turning his head to Cas’ which was fit in the crook of Dean's neck. Castiel smiled a little and nodded.

“Mh-hm,” he hummed.

“Tired?” Dean asked.

“Not one bit,” Castiel responded. Dean grinned, pressing a few soft kisses to the side of Castiel’s head to get his attention. Cas poked his head up, and Dean took the chance to capture Cas’ lips in his. Cas made a soft noise into the kiss, and Dean smiled at it, feeling Castiel's grip on him tighten just a bit. Dean pulled away and began kissing down Cas' neck. Cas smirked a bit, shifting in bed. “What’s this for? Oh, is it for that pie that I baked for you the other week? You never properly thanked me for that,” Cas grumbled. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, rolling Cas over, his arms spread out to sides as Dean straddled him, drinking in a long kiss that Cas sighed into. 

Dean pulled away, still placing little kisses over Cas' neck, nipping at the skin of his collarbones. “No, it’s because I was just thinking of when we first met.”

Cas burst out laughing. “Oh my God, when I was only sixteen and I didn't know what the fuck I was doing.”

“Well you could have fooled me. You were pretty innocent though. And a fucking twink at that,” Dean murmured. Cas smirked, bringing one hand to run through Dean's hair.

“Well, you weren't so bad yourself. God, were you buff. And you had that voice. You had me the second I saw you,” Cas breathed out. Dean pressed an ardent kiss to Castiel's lips, loving the feeling of them. They had been together for so many years, but God, Castiel's lips were always the same, sweet and soft and plump. Dean could never get enough of them, no matter where they were on his body. Though he did prefer them on some, ahem, lower regions.

“Well, I could say the same for you. You were perfect. Still are,” Dean muttered against Cas’ lips. A slow smile tugged at Cas' face.

“Remember when you took my virginity?” Castiel whispered, looking Dean in the eye, a twinkle in his. Dean let out a soft moan. Did he fucking remember, of course he remembered. 

“God, you were so fucking tight and hot,” Dean began, nipping at Castiel's ear. “So innocent and fucking perfect. Christ, you begged until I literally could not give you anymore,” Dean murmured, feeling heat running through his body as Cas let out a pleased moan underneath him. “Want me to take it again?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows at Cas, who snorted. 

“Was that your way of asking to fuck me?”

Dean shrugged and Cas raised his eyebrows. “Well, if you're going to fuck me, come up with better segways,” Cas told Dean who rolled his eyes. “And Dean?”

Dean looked down at Cas, who was smiling softly. “I'm really glad everything worked out. I'm glad that I met you, that I have you,” he said gently. Dean leaned his forehead against Cas', and smiled. “I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered.

“I love you too, Cas. You know that I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've said this before, but I'm going to say again that I really don't know why I use the end notes? Pretty sure that I just use them to give you guys [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) and to thank you for reading!! Also, feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you thought :3


End file.
